Frozen Soul
by Saltpath
Summary: When Kristoff and Sven are transported to a parallel world, Anna and Elsa follow them, into a strange universe full of seemingly insane "weapons" and "meisters". Elsa is then accused of being a "witch", Anna is told that she's a "meister", and the strange boy who found them, "Death The Kid", is acting very cold...


_**Hi, everybody! First things first: thank you all so much for clicking on my story! It means so much to me! I noticed that there weren't many Soul Eater x Frozen fanfics out there, so I was inspired to write this! The reason that Kid finds Elsa and Anna is because I thought that his symmetry obsession might kick in... Strangely! Also, I just love Kid! XD Anyways, it hurts to write this, but I don't own Soul Eater OR Frozen. If I did, I'd totally be rich! So, please, if you like it, comment! And, if you don't, could you please comment anyway? That way, I'll be able to improve! To quote the wise words of Black*Star, YAHOO!**_

_**Right, here goes!:**_

A heated argument was taking place deep within the halls of Arendelle's palace.

"I _thought _that the castle doors would stay open, Elsa! You _said_ that you'd never lock them again! You _PROMISED_! Why? Why-"

"Anna, you just don't underst-"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly _well," announced Anna, narrowing her aqua eyes. "You just want to shut yourself off from the world again after what happened to Kristoff, and Sven!" The red-head hesitated, her agitated pacing faltering for a second. "What _did_ happen to Kristoff? Where did he go?"

Elsa fiddled with her thick plait. "I don't _know_, Anna! I just got so excited when I heard about the wedding... and I lost control... and he disappeared!"

Anna shook her head with vigour, swinging her twin braids around. "Elsa, please, leave the gates open! I know that you have problems, but we can work them out together!" She begged, shooting her older sister a puppy dog look.

Silence. A cold breeze filled the empty space where only a week ago, there had been hustle and bustle and laughter.

"Elsa? _Please_?" For me?"

Elsa shook her head. "N- No, Anna. I just can't. Not... Not until we find Kristoff!"

Anna exhaled noisily, before plonking herself on the ice-blue sofa next to her older sister. The two sat there for a while, sharing words without speaking, arguing without moving, before Anna sat up.

"That's it. We're going after him."

"But I don't know _how_!"

Anna smirked slightly. "You said that once. Remember? But you _did_ know how! All that I have to do is get you excited!"

The Queen of Arendelle rolled her pale azure eyes. "And how'll you do that?"

Anna creased her pretty forehead in thought before dropping down on all fours and attempting to lick her sister.

"_ANNA_! No! Bad doggie!" joked Elsa, and then it was her turn to frown. "No. It isn't working."

The princess groaned. "Okay, how about you just concentrate?" Noticing her elder sibling's doubt, she smiled encouragingly. "I mean, really, _really_ try!"

"Um... Okay?" The queen of Arendelle couldn't hold back a grin as her little sister bombarded her with suggestions. Shutting her eyelids, she attempted to cut out the rest of the world as she recalled the feeling of elation that she had experienced when Anna and Kristoff had announced that they were engaged. Soon, she could feel it flooding her veins, pulsing through her body.

A flurry of snowflakes erupted from Elsa's outstretched fingers. Anna could hardly dare to breathe.

"Is... Is it working?"

No answer. In fact, the only response from Elsa was a hand; one of her slender fingers beckoned slightly at the princess of Arendelle. Anna glanced at her elder sister's face – the pale blonde woman had her eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration – before making her mind up on the spur of the moment and lacing her stubby digits through her sister's long, willowy ones.

Immediately, there was a blindingly white flash.

If anybody had walked into that room on that fateful day, they would have found it shockingly, heart-wrenchingly empty of human life.

Death The Kid ambled down a back alley the way normal people would stroll down forest paths. "Isn't it a beautiful day, Liz, Patty? He asked, casually turning around to glance at his two weapons.

"Kid, there's two things wrong with that comment," snapped Liz… well, snappily. "One, why do we have to carry around all of your stuff? It makes this day terrible, not beautiful! Secon-"

"There are"

"Huh?" Liz stopped fiddling with the straps on her (well, it was Kid's, actually) mammoth backpack.

"Your grammar was wrong. Instead of saying, 'There's two things wrong', you should have told me that 'There are two things wrong'. Do you understand?"

A pale blonde haired girl popped out of nowhere and giggled hysterically. "YAYYYY! Nobody cares, and caring says 'mwerp', and 'mwerp' says 'garbage', so you're garbage, Kiddddd!" she announced gleefully

The young shinigami widened his golden eyes for a moment before collapsing to his knees like a felled tree.

"D- Do you really think that I'm garbage, Patty?"

Liz groaned. "Well done, sis. He'll be whining for hours now!"

The younger weapon giggled, and gabbled something about how Kid had been "bullying" Liz, who shrugged, and turned to comfort Death's son, expecting to find him sprawled on the ground with his rump sticking up alarmingly. To her surprise, he was on his expensively-shoed feet. He spun around to face the two sisters.

"Right. You two, weapon form, now!"

Patty blinked, and cocked her head slightly to the side (a habit that she'd probably acquired from Shinigami-sama, Death The Kid's father) in confusion. "But, Kiiid, what about the backpacks?"

"Forget the backpacks." Kid brushed a loose lock of striped hair out of his pale face. A couple of moments later, there still hadn't been any pink flashes from either of the two guns. "I mean it, Patty, Liz! Transform!"

"But, Kid, how… why… what?" Liz still couldn't understand what had made her meister recover so fast – usually; it took at least a quarter of an hour to calm him down when he was having one of his fits.

"ELIZABETH AND PATRICIA THOMPSON, WHEN I TELL YOU TO TRANSFORM, PLEASE DO AS I ASK!" snapped Kid, finally losing his cool.

"O-Okay…" agreed Liz quickly, willing herself to transform into weapon form. She could feel her younger sister doing the same beside her.

"Thank you." The dark-haired teen regained his composure before somehow managing to summon his magical skateboard, Beelzebub, from his outstretched hand, jump onto it, and catch both Liz and Patty flawlessly, all without missing a beat.

Sometimes, it was impossible to forget that Death The Kid was a death god in the making.

"Um... Kid?"

"Yes, Patty?"

"Why were you so angry just now?"

Kid narrowed his honey-coloured eyes slightly, before raising both his arms, in an overly dramatic fashion, to make Beelzebub soar out of the alleyway. "This is why," he announced, as the first blast of cold air hit the trio.

The "nice day" that Kid had commented on earlier had disappeared.

Death City was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"YAYY! Let's go build snowmen!" squealed Patty, her face appearing on her gun form.

Kid sighed. "It isn't that simple, Patty. I can sense…"

"What? What can you sense?" Liz had gone through enough mental traumas already that day, but nothing could have prepared her for Kid's next line.

"A witch, Liz, Patty. I can sense an immensely powerful witch. And the thing is… She just appeared out of nowhere."

"S- Soul protect m-ma-aybe?"

"It couldn't be – there wasn't any soul there before… It's like she just appeared, and this blizzard followed her here!"

"What sense is that supposed to make?"

"The thing is… it doesn't."

With that, Kid closed his eyes as he concentrated on Beelzebub. Liz jumped as the skateboard sped forward into the thick snowstorm. "K-Kid? What are you doing? We should be reporting this to your dad, right?"

Kid shrugged. "I'm a shinigami, remember? I don't need to ask for permission every time I go out!"

"But this isn't going out, Kid! This is fighting a witch!"

Patty glared into the snow. "I think that we should kill the evil bitch before she makes it so cold that we can't go outside without wearing coats!"

_I'm surrounded by idiots!_ Wailed the dirty blonde girl mentally as her sister and meister discussed battle techniques with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Maybe it was… a good witch?

Yeah, right.

_**Yay! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? Do you want me to dig a hole and live there forever, as far away as possible from any electronic device, so that I can never taint Fanfiction with my pathetic excuse of a story again?**_

_**If you felt any of the above, please comment! XD**_


End file.
